We Can Change (Carlos De Vil)
by IceAgeLover51
Summary: Jeanice is the daughter of the Queen Of Hearts. Her and her best friends, Evie,daughter of Evil Queen, Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Jay, son of Jafar and Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil are invited to attend Auradon Prep. The five head over where their mission is to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand but will they follow and do evil? Or will they change from bad to good?
1. Chapter 1

A girl with purple hair, Mal spray paints one of her long live evil signs. She turns around and sings _They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad. They say I'm evil, that makes me glad_ A boy with long brown hair, Jay sings as he climbes down a ladder _A dirty-no good down to the bone, Your worst nightmare, can't take me home_ A girl with blue hair, Evie struts down a table and sings. _So I've got some michef in my blood. Can you blame me? I never g_ _ot no love_ A girl with dark scarlette hair, Jean and a boy with white and brown hair, Carlos sing _"They think I'm callous, a low-lifehood. I feel so usless._ They both climb out of a window and then pass by a girl and Carlos steals the apple and bites into it as all of the teens sing. " _Misunderstood!"_ He throws the apple back and then the two catch up with the others.  
 _"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to our Wicked world! Wicked world!"_ The girls sing as they strut down an alleyway. The teens make it to a fence and sing _"I'm rotten to the core! Core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more?"_ They throw the fence open and run into the courtyard. They jump onto tables and knock over clothes baskets and slide down laundrey lines. _"I'm nothing like the kid next. Like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the! I'm rotten to the! I'm rotten to the core"_ The teens grab spoons and start banging on the pots and pans. Mal grabs a spray-can and sprays a M on the curtain as she sings _"Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique" "What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends what's up with that?"_ Jay sings as he steals a pot. _"They say I'm a misfit"_ Evie sings as her and Jean pass by a guy and take a scarf off of him. _"They say I'm a flirt"_ Jean sings. _"We broke your heart, we made you hurt"_ Carlos jumps onto a table and kicks off food as he sings.  
 _"The past is past, forgive forget, the truth is"_ They all sing. _"You ain't see nothing yet!"_ The girls watch the boys from a balconey as they sing. _"Mirror, mirror on the world. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to our wicked world! Wicked world!"_ The boys swing from an pole then the teens run away into the alleway. They start to dance and others join as they keep on singing _"I'm rotten to the core! Core! Rotten to the core! Core! I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next. Like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the! I'm rotten to the! I'm rotten to the core!_ _"_ A mother walks by them with her son in the wagon and Mal steals the lolipop. She holds it up like a trophy and they all cheer but the others scream as two troll guards come by. Carlos grabs Jean's hand and pulls her close to him as Mal turns around. "Hey mom" Maleficent breaks through the troll guards and said "Stealing candy Mal? I'm disappointed." "It was from a baby." Mal replied holding it out. "That's my nasty little girl" She takes the lollipop, spits on it, puts it under her arm then give it to the troll. "Give this back to the dreadful thing" The four behind Mal exchanged gross looks. "Mom-" Mal started but was cut off.  
"The deets Mal, that's what it means to be truly mean and evil. When I was your age I was already-" "Cursing kingdoms" They both said. "You...walk with me" The two went off leaving the four behind them standing there awkwardly. "I'm trying to teach you important things like how to be me." "I know that, and I'll get better" "Oh there's news" Maleficent turned back to the five teens. "You five have been choosen to go to a different school in Auradon." They all tried to run away but were stopped by the troll guards. "What? I'm not going to a bording school filled with prissy pink princesses!" Mal shouts at her. "And perfect princes" Evie said but adds "Ugh" after recieving two hateful glares from Mal and Jean. "I don't do uniforms unless it's leather you feel me?" Jay says chuckling a bit. Carlos steps in front of Jean and says "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom says they're rapid pack animals who eat boys that don't behave" Jay makes a dog noise making Carlos jump in suprise. "Alice and her daughter, Ari are there! No way am I going to be stuck with her" Jean said crossing her arms. "Yeah we're not going!" Mal adds. "You're thinking small pumpkin. It's all about world domintaion. Knuckleheads" Maleficent as she walks off and the trolls follow her. "MAL!" She called in a singy song voice and the teens follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the teens were now standing in the room with their parents. Jean was sitting in Carlos's lap as they stood in front of Maleficent. "You will go and you will find the fairy godmother. And you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy" "Well what's in it for us?" Mal asks. "Matching thrones. Hers and hers crowns" "Uh I think she meant us" Carlos said gesturing to the five. Maleficent throws her nail filer and says "It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" "Well yeah who doesn't-" Mal was cut off. "Then get me that magic wand! Then you and I can see that there is so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will" "Our will?" Evil Queen says putting down her mirror, as Jafar looks up, Cruella nods along with Queen Of Hearts . "Our will, our will. And if you refuse, your grounded for the rest of your life missy" Mal begins to protest but Maleficent stops her.  
The two then began to lean foward looking deeply into each others eyes. Both of their eyes turned bright green and to the others, it looked like it was a staring contest. The two break the staring contest as Mal gives up. "Ugh fine whatever!" "I win" Maleficent said happily. "Evie! My little evil-lette in training. You make sure to find yourself a prince with a big castle. With mother-in-law wing." "With lots and lots of mirrors" The two said with Evie laughing dreamily. "No laughing! Wrinkles" Evil Queen said to her making her stop. Maleficent shakes her head. "Well their not taking my Carlos. I'll miss him to much" Cruella said looking over at her son. "Really mom?" Carlos said with a hopeful smile on his face. "Yes! Who will touch up my roots? Fluff up my furs, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" "Maybe going to a new school won't be so bad" Carlos grumbled making Jean laugh. "But Carlos they have dogs over at Auradon" "Un uh! No way I'm not going" He said shaking his head. Maleficent groans.  
"Well Jay's not going either. Who will stock up all my shelves? What did you score?" Jafar asks Jay as he dumps out his stuff. Alex rolls her eyes and face-palms. Carlos smiles at her. "A lamp!" Jafar exclaimed as he rubbed it. "Dad I already tried it" Jafar groans and passes Jay the lamp. Maleficent rolls her eyes. "Jeanice can't go! Who will clean all the armor? Or search for that cat?!" Queen Hearts exclaimed. "How about off with your head?" Jean mumbled rolling her eyes. Carlos snickered as Jean cracked a smile. "And Evie can't go. Not until we get rid of this unibrow" Evil Queen says making Evie put her hand up to her eyebrows feeling for it. "What's wrong with you all? People used to cower at the very mention of our names! For twenty years, I've searched a way off this island. For twenty years, the royals have robbed us from our rights! Revenge on Snow White and her little men" Evil Queen glared at her.  
"Revenge on Aladdin and his genie" Jafar grumbled. "Revenge on pretty little Alice" Queen Hearts smirked. "Revenge on every sneaky little dalmation that escaped your clutches" "Oh but they didn't get baby. They didn't get baby!" Cruella said making Jean become scared of her. "And I! Maleficent shall have revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her little prince! Villians?" "Yes?" "Yes?" "Yes?" "Yes?" "E.Q. give her the mirror" Evil Queen gave Evie the mirror. "This is your magic mirror?" Evie asked studying it. "Of course it ain't what it used to be. Then again neither are we" Maleficent and Evil Queen laughed. "It'll help you find things." "Like a prince?" "Like my waistline." "Or my magic wand. Hello!? My book where is it?" Maleficent tries to get the fridge door open. "Queen help me! I can never get this to work" Evil Queen goes over to Maleficent and helps her. "My book! Come darling! Come!" Maleficent shouts to Mal.

"It won't work here in but Auradon it will. Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?" "Like it was yesterday" Evil Queen replies. "Now you'll be making your own memories. By doing exactly what I say." Just then everyone heard three car beeps. "Let's get this party started!" "Whose the fairest of them all?" "Me" Evil Queen clears her throat. "You" "Yes now let's go!" "Now remember our motto" "There is no team in I" "Yes, now run along your making me tear up" The two left. "Jean remember what I told you..." "All ways are our ways" They both said. "That's a good girl" Q.O.H said then patting her daughter's cheek. The two joined the rest. Jay threw his bags into the back then got in followed by Carlos, Alex, Evie and finally Mal. "Bring home a lamp!" "Bring home a puppy!" "Bring home a prince!" The parents shouted to the kids as the limo drove off to Auradon.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean was sitting next to Carlos and Jay while Evie and Mal were sitting in front of them. Jay and Carlos were feasting off the candy as Evie was checking her makeup, Mal was studying her spell-book and Jean was looking out the window. She kept thinking about how much her mom talked about the day Alice ruined Wonderland but she never understood why her mom hated Alice so much. She took out her locket and studied it. She never understood anything that her mom said back in Wonderland. Now that they lived on the Isle of The Lost she got to explore a bit more. She plans to find out why her mom hated Alice so much by finding the one person who is related to her, Arianna. "These are salty but sweet" She heard Carlos's voice said snapping out of her thoughts. She looked over at him to see his eyes beaming. She smiled to herself. "Really? I want to try one" She said as Carlos handed her one. She popped it in her mouth and said "Your right Carlos it is salty but sweet at the same time" "See I told you" Jay snickered and said "Love birds" Carlos heard him and smacked him on the arm.  
Jay already knew about Carlos's crush on Jean and it was the same with Jean, Evie and Mal. Evie and Mal already knew about Jean's crush on Carlos so they contanstly teased them about it. "Hey look!" Evie exclaimed making the teens look. The driver was heading towards the bridge where they knew they were all gonna fall and die. "IT'S A TRAP!" Carlos exclaimed as they all screamed and held onto each other for dear life. They all waited for the impact but nothing happened. They all opened their eyes to see they were still alive. "What happened?" Jean said looking out the window. "Must be magic" Evie said. Mal turned to the driver. "Hey. Did this button just open the magic barrier?" "No this open the magic barrier" He replied holding up a remot similar to the one in Mal's hand. "That one just opens up my garage and this one-" He was cut off by the divider. "Nasty. I like that guy" Evie says smiling. "Welcome to Auradon Prep, Goodness doesn't get any better!" Jean read as the limo passed by a sign. "Geez can't get anymore goody-goody then that" She says as they all snicker. They pull up into a courtyard where there was a band and everything. The boys get out fighting over something as the girls get out. The band stops playing and watches them.  
Jean looks down at the two and nudged them. She cleared her throat and said "Boys we have an audience" The boys get up quickly as the woman said "Leave it where you found it. And I mean just leave it" "Just cleaning up" Jay replied nervously as he throws the stuff in the limo. He sees the girl and says "Hello foxy. Names Jay" The girl giggles. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I am the headmistresses, fairy godmother" She says. "Fairy godmother as in bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?" "Bibbidi-Bobbidi you know it" Fairy Godmother replies. "Yeah I always wonder it felt like for Cinderella when you popped out with that sparkly magic wand and a warm smile. And that sparkly magic wand" Jean says. "Well I say don't look into the past or you'll miss the future" Godmother says. "Great" Jean said forcing a smile. "It is so good to finally meet you all" The boy says. "I'm Ben-" "Prince Benjamin" The girls says. "Soon to be king" She adds. "You had me at prince. My mother's a queen so that makes me a princess" Evie said batting her eyes. "The Evil Queen has no royal status and neither do you." "This is Audrey" "Princess Audrey, his girlfriend" She replies holding his hand. Jean rolled her eyes and gagged making the teens behind her snicker.  
"Ben and Audrey will show you around. I will see you all soon. The doors of knowledge is always open" Godmother says as she breaks apart their hands. "Except the library is open from eight to eleven and believe me, we are very strict about curfews, you already know that" She says with a smile and leaves. The teens stand around in an awkward silence as the villains glare at Audrey. "So your the one who brought us here" Jean says. "Yeah. I'm the one who wants to give you guys a second chance" He replies looking at her. Her appearance said it all. He knew she was the daughter of the Queen Of Hearts. "We never got a first chance in the first place" She said with the other teens behind her nodding. "Well this can be your guys's first and second chance" Ben said as he shakes everyone's hand. When he shook Mal's he stopped and admired her. All of the teens exchanged a smirked look except Audrey. They knew only one thing. The two were in l-o-v-e "This is an occasion to remember. One I hope will go down in history as the day villians and royals can get along." "Or the day where you show five teens where the bathroom is" Mal said making all of them laugh except Audrey. "A little over the top?" "More then a little" "Well so much for a great first impression"  
"Your Maleficent's daughter. You know I totally forgive your mom for trying to kill my mom. She's Aurora" "Sleeping Beauty? Yeah, I've heard of the name. And you know I totally don't blame your grandparents for not inviting my mother to a stupid christining." "Water under the bridge?" "Totes" The two do a fake laugh then glare at each other. The teens behind them share a look knowing if they weren't here along with Ben, she would have kill her right then and there. Ben clapped his hands and said "On with the tour." Ben goes first with Audrey next to him, Mal and Evie, Jay, then Jean and Carlos. "This will be one long few weeks" She said to him. "Agreed" He said holding her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Auradon Prep was built over three thousand years ago and converted into a high school, when my father became king" Ben explained as he and Audrey led the teens through the garden. They stopped at a statue of King Beast. Ben clapped his hands and the statue changed into his beast form. Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay's arms making everyone look at him. "It's alright Carlos. My father wanted his statue to change into his beast form, to remind us that anything is possible." Ben said as Carlos jumped down. "Does he shed much?" Mal joked with a smile. "Yes, mom won't let him on the couch" Mal's smile faded. "On with the rest of the tour" Ben said as they continued walking. "So you guys have a lot of magic around here in Auradon? Such as wands and such?" "Yeah, of course it exists but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals" "Who happens to be king and queens" Jean says rolling her eyes.  
"That's true our royal blood lines go back hundreds of years" Audrey snarkly replies glaring at Jean. She glares back with her eyes glowing a dark blue ocean color. Audrey's mood quickly turned into fear as she could basically see Alex killing her right there. "Doug! Doug! Come down here!" Ben said breaking the girls glaring. A boy comes down as Ben said "This is Doug, he's going to help you with your class schedules and show you to your dorms along with uh someone else who will be joining you shortly. I'll see you later" He said the last words mostly to Mal making Jean grin wickedly along with Evie and the two exchanging the look. "If you need anything just-" "Ask Doug" Audrey cut him off and the two walked off. "Hi, I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Bashful and... Heigh-ho" He said looking at Evie. "Evie, Evil Queen daughter" "Right well about your classes. You guys got history, saftey rules of the internet, and Rediemal Goodness 101." "Let me guess new class?" Jean asks raising a brow. Doug nodded. "Come on guy's. Let's go find our dorms" Mal said. Jean stays as the other four walk up the steps. "Uh guys your dorms are this way" Doug points the opposite direction. Jean goes first, with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos following behind her. "Who am I missing? Dopey, Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Bashful and" "Sneezy" Carlos reminds him as he goes pasts him.

Doug showed them to their dorms, Jean, Evie, and Mal were bunking with each other while Carlos and Jay were bunking with each other. The girls walked into their room, seeing it pink and way too princessy. "Wow! This place is so-" "So pink." Jean said with Mal nodding and adding. "So gross" "You're right it's amazingly gross and wayyyy too pink" Evie said even though she loved it. Mal groaned and said "Ugh I'm gonna need some serious sunscreen, E, J, windows!" The three went to each of the windows and covered them with the curtains." They all sighed and said "Much better"  
The girls went to the boys to see Carlos playing a game and Jay emptying his sack of stolen items. Jean shook her head smiling as she went over to Carlos. "What are you doing?" "Playing an intense video-game!" He replied looking at her. She chuckled and said "Having fun?" She sat on his bed as he said "Heck yeah!" making her laugh. He held out the controller to her. "Think you can beat that?" She scoffed and said "Puhleas Carlos" She took the controller and got up. Carlos watched her and was impressed by her. His jaw dropped as she did a move that took out the entire flock in just one second and beat his score. She blew off the controller like it was a gun and looked at him. She smirked as she handed him back the controller. "Impressed?" "Ya think?" He squeaked making her giggle. "Alright guys, time to find that wand. Evie mirror me" Mal said as all the teens stood around her and Evie. "Mirror, mirror on the...in my hand. Where does Godmother's wand stand? Zoom out. Closer, closer, closer" "Can we go back to our game? We're on level three" Carlos said breaking the intense moment.  
"Stop!" Jay yelled. The mirror showed a sign. "It's a musuem. How far?" Jean asked Carlos as he went over to the computer. "2.3 miles from here" He replied. "Alright let's go" Mal said as the teens went out except Carlos. "CARLOS!" Jean called and he raced to catch up with the teens.


End file.
